


trouble

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Derek is a hit man, M/M, Mpreg, Neko Stiles, Prostitute Stiles, Stiles is a fox, Werefox Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is hired to kill a street walker, but once he looks into the honey brown eyes of fox he finds he can't pull the trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trouble

The gun was pressed to his temples, the kid open his honey amber eyes and looked up at the man in front of him. His red eyes were glowing blood red in the light of the seedy motel room, the teen just looked at him his face blank as he held his breath waiting for the wolf to end his life but nothing came. The gun lowered from his face as the man looked at the kin up and down before taking a step back “Why do the Argent’s want you dead?” He asked, his voice was hard and low, the boy was smart he knew this didn’t want to kill him he wanted his turn on him like everyone else.

The boy was beautiful he stood out from very one on the streets he walked on yes the boy was a prostitute but he wasn’t one he’s seen before. The Argent are known far and wide thought out the world for the business of buying and selling whatever they could get their hands on and it’s all above bored so the cops and supernatural law enforcement won’t go after them. The boy is a kitsune dark by the looks him and stuck in a shift he had two red ears and along fluffy tail “I know their secrets.” The teen said with a smirk “The old man likes them young and I mean young he would swing though some town and find a one sweet little buttercup and takes them.” The boy looked at him with dull eyes “I grew up smart thanks to my… inheritance.” He waved to the ears and the tail “Once I was no longer his type he sent me the Demon wolf and as you can see what type of work I’m now in.”  
“But why does he want you dead?” He asked again. The boy smiled as he walked over to the wolf and looked up at him  
“I know he was bitten.” He grinned  
“Gerard Argent was bitten? No way that man would have blown his brains out even before the next full moon.” The hit man said. The kid laughed angrily as he walked to the bed  
“He was bitten just under a year ago and he’s not a wolf but an over grown lizard.” 

What could the say after that the boy just looked at him with those bright eyes and he found himself wanting to keep him “Are you marked?”  
“Not by the Demon wolf… he doesn’t like the taste of foxes.” The dark haired man nodded as he ran his fingers though his hair “Do you want to keep me Mr Wolf?”  
“Yes.  
“Then call me Stiles.”  
“Derek.” 

He fucked Stiles though out the night he even knotted the teen a few times he wanted Stiles to know who he belonged to and he did just that. He knew he didn’t just lay claim to him he didn’t just mark him he most likely knocked him up. By the time the sun started to rise Stiles was purring like a kitten “I’m keeping you.” Stiles smiled sleepy, Derek grinned at him and licked his mark he left behind  
“I’m not going to share you, your mine.” Derek smiled as he ran his fingers though the fox’s air up to his furry little ears making the teen moan.

It was midmorning by the time Derek was leaving town he had Stiles curled up in the passenger’s seat with his jacket over his shoulders Derek scratched the back of his head as he drove to the Demon wolf’s home. He looked at Stiles as he slept before getting out the car and walked in, not even the guards stopped him as he walked up to the Demon’s wolf office. “Ah Derek Hale it’s is good to see you.” He chuckled as he watched the killer stand in front of him  
“One of your boy’s belongs to me now and if you have a problem you might want to think about how the man you brought him from wants him dead.” The demon wolf was quiet for a moment  
“The fox?”  
“Yes.” The older wolf groaned and ran his hands down his face  
“Fine he’s no good to me claimed, just don’t tell...”  
“I know. Just put the word out he’s dead.”


End file.
